Two of a Kind!
by Kiriyu Kyoko
Summary: 17-year-old girl and boy are forced to live under the same roof. They start off the wrong way, but will them change as time passes and they get to know each other better? A wonderful love story a little more mature about our favourite Daa Daa Daa couple. Rated K for now (as suggested), but I plan to make some mature scenes later on and then, change the rating.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **The author of this story doesn't own Daa Daa Daa! Or any of its characters.

**Author's Notes:** English isn't my mother language, in fact, I'm brazilian. Nonetheless I still tried my best, though, and if there is anything wrong, feel free to say so. I rated this M because I intend to make this something kind of spicy, though it'll take some time for me to arrive at that point in the story. I made them older for this reason. I wish to make their relashionship develop naturally, from friendship to love, so of course, that won't happen in just one chapter.

**_Two Of A Kind _**

First Chapter

BAM! And they were gone, just like that. She couldn't believe they had done that. How could they leave her there, at some place she didn't even know and, not only that, with some stranger her age but of the opposite sex? Do normal parents even do that? Oh, wait. Right. She had forgotten. Her parents weren't exactly what you could call normal. As a matter of fact, really, she always felt like she was the one who took care of them, rather than the other way around. She sighed. Going to the market for food shopping, cooking, cleaning, and reminding them of the bills they had to pay… These were all daily things for her. The cure to cancer was nothing compared to the mystery of how Kozuki Yuu and Miki managed to become NASA's astronauts.

'I mean, they are smart when it comes to space and universe related things, but still…' As the situation started to sink in, she felt an unnerving sensation. The stranger who she supposedly would have to live together with had been there all this time, apparently doing nothing but staring at her. When she was thinking about what she should say to him, he suddenly spoke first:

"̶ Hey, are you a comedian or something?"

'What? She just stood there, looking at him and wondering if she had heard him wrong. Since she had given no response, he just spoke again,

"̶ Well, I was wondering, since you've just been there stupidly, making really strange expressions ever since your parents walked out the door."

As he finished speaking, he sticked out his tongue to her and went to somewhere else in the house.

Her mind went blank for a minute, but then her blood boiled and she blushed furiously as soon as his words hit. 'WHAAT, now I even have to put up with this kind of rude guy? Oh my God, wait, calm down Miyu.' She closed her eyes tight, bracing herself. 'Don't go down to his childish level. You're already a seventeen year-old girl, be mature, mature. Yeah, take a deep breath… Yes, just like that. It's even good that he's rude. Yeah, yeah. If he had been the kind type, it would've been much more complicated…' She opened her eyes again and almost choked, because he had come back and was now back to staring at her, but now much closer, with his back curved, his face only a few inches away from hers.

"See, I knew it. There you are at it again. Should I ask for your autograph? Who knows, with that face-shifting talent of yours you might become famous someday", he said while grinning.

She was taken aback at first because of his sudden proximity, but then she decided she wouldn't back down this time. If they really were going to live together for a while, she wouldn't let him treat her like an idiot.

"What's wrong with you?" she said, with grinding teeth, "We don't even know each other and you're already insulting me like that! This whole situation seems to be quite amusing to you, but I should tell you, that's not the case for me and…" Her aggressiveness towards him seemed to have quite an impact, but he soon recovered and interrupted her by saying,

"What, now you went up a few levels on the nuts scale. This situation, amusing? To me? HA. As if. I didn't want this, as much as you didn't. Don't get me wrong, I'm only doing this because my old man asked me to. This totally sucks. And even when I thought I would finally be able to live alone at that… Besides, who in their right mind would want to live with a crazy girl like you? If it had been up to me, I assure you, the other party would have to be at least a cute girl, not a crazy face-shifter one."

His words hurt her pride like it had never been hurt before and she felt like crying, but she kept that in. Miyu wouldn't cry in front of that jerk, she wasn't that weak. Instead, she gave him her worst glare. That took him aback, made him hesitate. Almost seemed like the stranger had regretted what he had said, but she was so mad and hurt that she failed to notice. She passed through him, stopped a few meters behind and asked, in a low controlled voice, with her back still turned to him:

"̶ What's your name?"

Surprised, he answered almost immediately, but still, with some carefulness:

"̶ Kanata. Saionji Kanata, actually. And your-"

"̶ Mine's Kozuki Miyu.", she spoke before he could finish the sentence, "So, Saionji-kun, I'm sorry for being such an inconvenience to you. You don't have to mind me much; I'll get to my room myself. Not only that, I'll take care of myself, so you can live normally, like you would if I wasn't here. You can even pretend you're living here alone, because I'll do the same. I'm totally aware now of how you feel about this whole thing, so we shouldn't make this harder than it already is. It'll be just two people using the same house, nothing more and nothing less. And don't worry; I'll leave as soon as possible. Now excuse me."

She left him there, and went inside, shaking, trying to hold back her angry hurt tears, while at the same time looking for what supposedly was her room. Miyu finally found one who seemed to have been prepared for a guest, closed the door, and finally let a few tears out silently. Just a few, though. Her eyes got red easily, so she still held back, she didn't want him to know she had been crying.

Kanata stood still for a few minutes, processing what had just happened. He had exaggerated on his jokes. He didn't mean to say those hurtful things or make her feel bad; his initial plan, on the contrary, was to do just the opposite! She seemed upset because of her parent's way of doing things, so he just wanted to help! Well, in his own way at least. But then, her expressions started to change so quickly that he found it funny. 'Heh', he smiled while remembering. 'She's an interesting one.' Yeah. In fact, she was right. He did find it quite amusing. Not the situation exactly, but her. She was amusing. But he didn't really intend to go and tell her that. No way… But he did intend, though, to make things right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **The author of this story doesn't own Daa Daa Daa! Or any of its characters.

**Author's Notes:** Second chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you for the review! I was really happy.

**Two Of a Kind**

Second Chapter

Miyu thanked God she had managed to cry a little without making any sound. Things had been quite stressful for a while now, and she had to have that moment to herself to be able to keep going. Her parents suddenly leaving her behind like that… Even though she knew their motives, it still kind of hurt. Would she really be a hindrance if she had gone with them? If it was ok for her to be left in Japan alone, then why not just leave her alone there in the U.S? At least they would be closer, so the chances for them to meet, even if quick, would be easier to happen. She just couldn't understand it. Besides, even if they really didn't want her there, why leave her with people she didn't know or had never even heard of before? Yeah, ok, she got the part about the guy's father being an old family friend, but still… His father could be a good person, but that didn't mean much about him. And looking at how everything went on their first meeting, it was pretty clear that being in the same house as that Kanata guy would be quite a challenge for her patience.

In the end, she decided to stop thinking about those things and just accept that she could only depend on herself now that she would have to live with someone she kind of came to hate the moment he opened his mouth.

After coming up with that resolve, she finally took some time and looked around the room. It was a spacious japanese-style room with little to almost none furniture, pretty much like all the rest of the house. I mean, temple. Yeah, she was at a temple. It seems Saionji Houshou-san, the jerk's father, is a monk and the one who was originally responsible for the place. She didn't know where he was but…

'_This totally sucks. And even when I thought I would finally be able to live alone at that…'_ the boy's words echoed in her mind.

Then, from the things he said, it seemed Saionji-san wasn't expected to return anytime soon. A wrapped clean futon had been put in the center of the floor, and beside it there was a small note.

"To Kozuki Miyu-chan,

Hi! This is Saionji Houshou oji-san! You probably doesn't remember me, the last time I saw you, you were just a 5-year-old little girl. At that time, your parents brought you often to play with Kanata. You two were such good friends! It was cute how you kept following him around everywhere…. Hehe! Too cute indeed."

'Huh? Ok, stop! Then… Then that means he's basically my childhood sweetheart or something? No way! I don't remember having such bad taste in boys like that! But, wait. Wait! I do recall mom saying something about me being quite premature when I was little, arriving every other day saying I got a new crush on somebody. Oh my God! How embarrassing! Then is this it? Is this what his attitude towards me is all about? He hates me because I was some sort of female skirt-chaser and used to bother him when we were little. This is it, it must be.' Should she apologize then? For the things she did when she was little? Maybe she…

'_(…)__, who in their right mind would want to live with a crazy girl like you? If it had been up to me, I assure you, the other party would have to be at least a cute girl, not a crazy face-shifter one…_' again his voice echoed inside her head and before she knew it, she was mad all over again.

'Apologize? Me? Nah. It's too childish of him to still be mad about something that happened ages ago. Besides, this time, he started it. I won't take my words back. Anyway, enough about that idiot, let's see what else oji-san said here… '

"Welcome to our temple, I hope you've liked your room. Unfortunately, I had to go on a sudden trip to India that couldn't be postponed."

"Wow, what a carefree oji-san. Went to India just like that. Nothing like his son, apparently", she said to herself.

"I hope you can forgive me. But, don't worry, you won't be alone of course! Kanata will be there for you if you need anything. I remember how well you got along with each other. I've given him instructions and he's become quite capable. He'll even help with your luggage and all if you ask him. And he won't, huh, be doing anything to you. If he does do something though, feel free to beat him up.

That's it, live well!

Oji-san."

As Miyu was reading, doubting very much Kanata would be there for her at all, the mention of luggage made her remember she had left her things behind, close to the entrance of the temple. Only when she came outside her room she noticed it was already dark. Everything was so silent and pitch black, it seemed there was nobody else home. She wondered if Kanata had gone out somewhere while she was in her room.

Taking one step out, she kept the door open so that the light from the room would help her see where she was going, but that didn't really help much. When she had first found the room, she was so upset that didn't really pay attention to where she was going. Now, to find her way back to where her things were in the almost totally dark hallway would be a challenge. Not to mention she was in an unfamiliar kind of isolated creepy temple, apparently by herself, at night. Miyu swallowed. 'Please, please. I hope there are no ghosts around here. I hate ghosts' the girl prayed. She couldn't see anything 1 meter ahead of her, even less find a light switch. Miyu walked using the wall from her right side as a guide, then she heard something and froze. Her heart started to beat really fast, but she stood still silently, trying to listen. The poor girl was so scared she didn't even notice she had stopped breathing, when suddenly a hand caught her left shoulder and she screamed as high as she could.

"What are you doing? It's just me!" Kanata said, letting her go and putting his hands over his ears.

When she realized it was him, a huge wave of relief passed through her and she fell on her knees, suddenly feeling weak. He turned on the lights and knelled down beside her, saying:

"̶ Are you okay? What were you doing here in the dark?"

When she looked up to face him, her eyes were teary and she was trembling. He felt a sudden urge to hug her and tell her everything was fine, but he held back. What was Kanata even thinking? Just a few hours before, he had been teasing her and they had been fighting. Besides, they didn't even know each other well and he wasn't the type to go around hugging girls he had just met. Instead, he just waited for her answer. After a few seconds, she finally spoke, with a voice so low it almost sounded like a whisper:

"̶ I-I didn't know you were h-home."

"̶ Huh? What are you saying? Where would I be? Didn't you see me earlier?"

"̶ Well, I don't know! You have your own business, right? Everything was so silent and dark I thought I was alone… I was just trying to get to my luggage. I left it earlier at the entrance and forgot to take it to my room, and since this place is still unfamiliar, I couldn't find my way in the darkness to any light switches. So I decided to just look blindly for it on my own."

"̶ I see. But it seems there's been some kind of misunderstanding here. This situation we are in isn't pleasing to anyone, we already discussed that, but still, I'm not someone who would leave a girl alone on her first day here, no matter what I feel about the circumstances. When I do need to go out at night, I'll tell you."

She looked surprised to hear that, so faster than you can say the word pumpkin, he continued, blushing slightly:

"̶ B-but don't think it's because I like you or anything! That's just common sense, all right? Oh, and you should do the same by the way." He patted her lightly on the head and gave her a small smile.

'What? Then he does know some manners. He almost seems like a different person now... But wait. Didn't he hate me?' she thought and just nodded in response. Miyu was starting to mentally revise her earlier theory about him despising her. His eyes seemed so gentle now, looking at her, that she felt funny inside. 'Eh, then was she happy because of his sudden change in attitude?' She blushed.

Kanata rose up and took her arm to help her do the same. Then he went to the entrance and she followed. Her bags were exactly where she had left them, she sighed in relief. When she moved to take them, he detained her by simply saying that that was a man's job. So, he grabbed them as if they weren't heavy at all and started walking towards her room. She momentarily just stood there, amazed. Shortly after, though, she followed him.

"̶ Thank you, really" she said while smiling widely. He blushed a little. What was wrong with him? He usually didn't blush that much!

"̶ I-it's fine, you don't need to thank me", he said while looking away from her, "I'm sorry by the way. I reflected, I was too much earlier today. I didn't intend to make you upset, the things I said… I only meant them as jokes."

"̶ A-apology accepted", somehow his shyness affected her too and she became nervous all of a sudden, "̶ I want to say the same though. Earlier I think I exaggerated and… Sorry"

"̶ Nah, that's okay. And that was my fault too, so…"

Suddenly, they were all fidgety around each other. 'Oh my God, what's this awkwardness? I almost prefer us fighting like before…' Miyu thought, while searching for somewhere to look. It could be anywhere, but his eyes. They had some sort of power over her that made her feel strange. She didn't like the sensation.

"̶ So, I assume you haven't eaten anything yet? Because you didn't even know the way back to the entrance of the temple."

"̶ Yeah. Now that you mention it, I haven't eaten anything since morning…"

"̶ Okay, then. Let's go, Miyu." He positioned himself behind her, then pushed her back gently, indicating that she should start walking.

When he called her by her name so naturally like that and touched her back, she became hot immediately. 'Thank Goodness he's behind me right now. My face must be really red.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **The author of this story doesn't own Daa Daa Daa! Or any of its characters.

**Author's Notes:** The third chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you so much for all the support you guys have been giving me! I hope you'll keep giving me good feedback! The next chapters, hopefully, won't be taking too long to be posted. I'm Brazilian and due to the FIFA World Cup, my vacation's gonna start earlier this year. So that means more time for me to write! YAY!

**Third Chapter**

"̶ So… how old are you?" she started, finally deciding to go for a little small talk anyway. She had to get comfortable around him again at one point. Since they left the house to dinner an hour ago, the atmosphere between them had been that of an awkward silence. Well, on her part at least. On their way to the Ramen shop, she would often look at him from the corner of her eyes, searching for a little encouragement, but he never returned her gaze, only looking ahead of him. She caught that as a sign that she should stay silent and that's what she had done until this very moment. Miyu had been having an inner battle since then, but as always her stubborn side won.

They sat across each other on a two-person table. He stopped eating and finally turned his gaze to her.

"̶ I'm probably the same age as you." He answered. "You're what, seventeen, eighteen right?"

"̶ I'm seventeen. So which are you? Seventeen or eighteen?"

"̶Why do you want to know?" he asked, with an expression that was serious but had a hint of a grin at the same time.

She snapped then, irritated.

"̶ What's the problem with you telling me your actual age?!"

"̶ None at all." The grin was evident now. "I just find it funny how you're so easily irritated all the time."

"̶ Is to irritate me your new purpose in life then?" she asked, glaring at him.

"̶ Something like that." He said, while returning to his food.

She blinked in confusion, not being able to understand how his mind worked. What would he get from getting her irritated? Then, suddenly her earlier theory again popped up in her mind, and she said all fired up while pointing a finger at him

"̶ Then I was right! So this is your way of getting back at me!"

At that very moment he choked from his food and ended up spitting most of it on her face.

Her excitement then vanished, it seemed like her soul had left her body. She just blankly stared at him in disbelief.

"̶ Cof-cof, w-water. I n-need water" Kanata took her glass of water without asking for permission, drank it all, and was finally able to breathe again. When he turned his attention back to Miyu and noticed the state in which he had left her, he had to gather all the strength he had to hold his laughter. Not because of the dirty she had all over herself now, but because of her expression.

Shaking because of his attempt to suppress his laughter, he apologized, reaching out to her with a napkin, trying to clean the mess he had done to her.

"̶ It's fine." Miyu said, waving her hand to dismiss his attempt to help. "This only proves I was right from the beginning."

She took the napkins from him and started to wipe herself, but not managing to do a very good job. Kanata stared at her, recomposed now but confused.

"̶ What did you mean about me wanting to get back at you?" he raised an eyebrow.

"̶ You don't need to fake innocence at this point, you know. I know that you don't like me because of… you know." She blushed a little, remembering how apparently Kanata had been her first love when they were little.

"̶ What?" Now he raised both eyebrows.

"̶ Huh… You don't expect me to say that out loud, right?"

He didn't answer, so she thought she had no choice but to continue.

"̶ Well, ok! I'm sorry, all right? I know that chasing after you and maybe even bullying you was wrong, I admit! But I didn't know that back then, I was only a child! A skirt-chaser one, but a child still…! So you really shouldn't hold a grudge for so long. Tsk.. Talk about being resentful…" she finished muttering to herself but loud enough for him to hear.

"̶ What? You think I don't like you because you used to follow me around when we were children?" He seemed shocked.

"̶ Isn't that the case?"

"̶ Of course not!" He almost yelled.

"̶ Then, why? What did I ever do to you? I mean, aside from that."

"̶ You didn't do anything. And as a matter of fact, I have nothing against you. It's just that this whole situation is a bit too much, don't you think?"

"̶ Wait. Now you're back at talking about us living together? I thought we had come to an agreement already regarding that."

"̶ I'm not only talking about that and you know it. Us having to live together is just a consequence in the end after all."

"̶ Huh… I'm totally not following this conversation then." Miyu said, not being able to make a word of what he was saying. Just a consequence? Then he's complaining about her parents way of leaving her for him to look after?

"̶ What? It can't be that your parents never told you anything, right?" Kanata said more to himself than to her, in total disbelief.

"̶ About what? You've been talking in riddles since before. Seriously, spill the beans already! What is it that apparently you know that I don't?"

Kanata closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I can't believe that I have to do even this…" he muttered to himself.

"̶ Ok." He opened his eyes again, and continued speaking, "Miyu, what am I to you?" he asked with a really deep voice that seemed to echo inside her mind, looking right into her green eyes. They locked eyes for a moment that seemed like an eternity. She was a little taken aback by his sudden way of speaking and intense stare, so was unable to answer right away. When she found her voice again though, she answered

"̶ W-what? Huh… You're Kanata, the only son of my parents's old friend. Right? Oh, and now you're my housemate also.."

"̶ Yeah. It seems that my mother was your mother's best friend when they were high schoolers. But I'm not only your housemate and childhood playmate, you know."

"̶ What? What are you saying?"

"̶ I'm also your fiancé."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **The author of this story doesn't own Daa Daa Daa! Or any of its characters.

**Author's Notes:** Fourth chapter is out! Thank you very much once again for all the support! I'll be on vacantion already by the end of this week. I really can't wait! There are a lot of other projects waiting for me..! But don't worry, I'm already working on the fifth chapter. (: Although I don't know when I'll be publishing it. I've got to work on my website network too...

**Two of a Kind**

Fourth Chapter

Kanata was tense, expecting her to have some kind of mental breakdown at any moment. Or, you know, start screaming at the very least. He didn't know her that well yet, but some things he did know about her.

One: she was nothing like the sweet little girl he used to play with as a child. He was pretty certain though that he liked the way she turned out to be more. Miyu didn't seem to be the type of girl Kanata usually had to put up with. Since they met, she had never tried to do anything to please him or get on his good side. On the contrary, she never backed down once they started fighting. Which leads to the number two main fact he knew about her: she could be the most stubborn person if she wanted to.

Several minutes passed, and still she had no reaction whatsoever. Miyu just silently kept on staring at him, with those big green eyes of hers. Her eyes, he noticed, seemed to be expecting something, though he couldn't really grasp what. The boy then began to doubt she had even heard what he'd said, until she unexpectedly broke the silence by saying

"Hey, isn't this the moment you say something like "It's a joke, stupid!" and starts laughing at my cost?"

He double blinked. Ah, so that was it. She thought this was another one of his jokes. Well, he couldn't really blame her for thinking that way. He did enjoy making fun of her. And he definitely would make this kind of joke, I guess, if he didn't know any better. That wasn't the case though.

Kanata sighed.

Ignoring her question, he got up and said

"Just finish your food. I'll go pay the bill."

'Ignoring me, huh? What is it? Got a little mad because I didn't fall for it this time? Really, how childish…' Miyu thought, then shrugged and did as he said. 'Whatever. At least I got a free meal!'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

On their way back, there was silence again, but she noticed he was different this time. He was pensive, had a troubled look. The thought of asking what was wrong passed through her, but she decided to keep that to herself. It was better not to mind about him too much, she thought. She hated to admit to the fact but, he sure was good-looking. Meaning that getting close to him wasn't a really good idea…

While Miyu's mind was on its way to convincing herself that staying out of his business was the best thing she could do, Kanata was deciding on how he should go back to the I'm –your- fiancé topic and make her believe it. He didn't want to go further in the matter back when they were having dinner since they were at a public place, but now he was starting to regret it. Kanata couldn't take how he kept imagining the dialogue's flow over and over again in his head, but didn't have the guts to actually start the actual conversation about it again.

'Really….! What's wrong with me?! I'm not usually this hesitant..! This is all that old man's fault…'

The boy sighed for the thousandth time that evening since they walked out of the Ramen shop. Slowing his pace, he checked his wrist watch. It was already 10 p.m. Their almost 30-minute-walk from the shop would come to an end soon and still, nothing had been said yet about the engagement.

The evening was getting chilly. The trees danced, following the wind's strength, as the Moon and most of the stars were hidden. It was nature's way of saying it would rain soon.

When they reached the temple's stairs, Kanata was more restless than ever.

'Just say it already, stupid..!' he was really pissed at himself at this point.

He hesitated before starting to climb, and that made Miyu be some stair steps ahead of him. When she noticed she was starting to leave him behind, for politeness's sake she mentally told herself, she turned to see what was wrong. At that very moment a strong current of air passed, making her skirt go up, thus showing off her panties. Kanata froze. They stared at each other for a moment and then

"GYAAAAH!" she screamed, holding her skirt down to keep it from going up again.

Kanata stepped out of his stupor by blinking. She looked at him mad, her face super red, and then a really awkward dialogue started

"You saw my panties, didn't you?!"

"How could I not?! You're the one showing them to me anyway! Tsk, really…" Kanata avoided her eyes, he was starting to blush a little himself.

"Hey! You're supposed to say you didn't, even if you did, in times like this!" Miyu retorted, much redder than before now. Kanata did no comment on that, so she just started talking to herself in frustration

"Oh my God, how embarrassing! Stupid wind… Now someone that is not my boyfriend saw my panties..! I really don't deserve this, I swear.."

That caught Kanata's attention immediately.

"What? You have a boyfriend?" he asked on the spot. For some unknown reason, the thought pissed him off.

Miyu was surprised by his sudden interest on the matter, then remembered how he answered her at the time she asked about his age when they were still at the restaurant. That gave her an idea and an evil grin appeared on her face.

"Why do you want to know?" she crossed her arms as she waited for him to answer, satisfied that both could play that game of his.

"Because I'm your fiancé. I already told you." He said matter-of- factly.

Again, she couldn't believe what she'd heard. "Seriously? Replaying your cards already? That's no fun" she sighed and started to turn around to keep climbing the stairs.

Before she could process, Kanata was already by her side, pulling her by the wrist towards him to make her face him.

"Look me in the eyes and see if I'm kidding or not" he told her, impatient. She still hadn't answered his question.

Miyu was so startled that she immediately became as stiff as a rock. He sensed her muscles become tense and only after that he took notice of what he was doing. Their faces were just a few inches away from each other. If he leaned his face just a little towards hers they would… His heart started to beat faster and faster.

All of a sudden, a downpour started, breaking the moment.

"Tsk, run!" Kanata kept his hold on her wrist as he started running towards the temple.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **The author of this story doesn't own Daa Daa Daa! Or any of its characters.

**Author's Notes:** Hi everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm on vacation already, so I'll have plenty of time now! I'll start to work on the next chapters soon. I've been busy lately working on my network. Yesterday I was finally able to put my blog on air! Please, visit if you have the time to do so ( **blog_dot_meteorshore_dot_com** ~ Fanficton doesn't allow links. Tsk. So replace the dots for actual ones. ( dot = . ) ). Though I'll be putting lots of effort on my websites, I'll also make sure to update this fanfiction. This is my first time making one and I'm really enjoying myself. I love imagining the scenes while I write them... As well as the support you guys have been showing. I'm really thankful! By the way... Anyone out there watches k-dramas? One of my projects is to make a website about them (I'M A K-DRAMA FREAK). I'll probably need some help though... Send me a private message if you're interested!

**Two of a Kind**

Fifth Chapter

By the time they entered the temple, both were totally soaked and out of breath.

"Amazing, what a downpour..!" Kanata managed to say.

"Yeah..! Thank Goodness we were already close to home when it started.." Miyu responded, looking at him. When their eyes met, she remembered their closeness from before, instantly blushed and looked away from him. Miyu's eyes ended up on her wrist which he was still holding on to. It was strange how although they were both wet and cold from the rain, his hand still managed to feel so hot against her skin.

Kanata soon followed her gaze, thus becomingconscious that he was still holding her. He let go of her wrist like it was on fire and tried to hide his embarrassment, turning his back to her while suggesting she should go change her clothes before she gets a cold.

She just quietly nodded and went to her room right afterwards, wanting to take a break from all those different strong emotions she always got when she had to deal with him. She just couldn't get it. The feeling she usually got had something to do with punching him in the face but sometimes she… Her thoughts were heading to a dangerous direction until she looked at herself in the mirror and became aware that because of the wetness of her clothes, her bra had been in evidence all the time since they arrived.

'NOOO WAAY! So that's why he turned his back to talk to me in the hall..! He saw my lingerie again… He could've warned me!' she mentally complained then started to imagine he doing just that and immediately changed her mind, thanking God he hadn't said anything.

Miyu heard a soft knock sound coming from the door.

"Miyu? It's me again. Come to the living-room after you've changed clothes."

"S-sure.." she answered. The girl wasn't prepared to look at him again yet, but what could she do? By the way… What was it again that he'd said before it rained?

'_Look me in the eyes and see if I'm kidding or not'_

Even remembering made her feel embarrassed. 'His eyes at that time…' She couldn't remember seeing any trace of humor in them. What did that mean? Well, she supposed she wouldn't understand unless she talked with him. Miyu quickly took a bath, changed clothes and went straight to the living-room.

He was there already, waiting for her. Miyu was nervous, even though she didn't know why exactly.

"Ah, there you are. You took so long I thought you had done something stupid like forgetting I had called you." Kanata put his tongue out to tease her.

"Grr… I'm not that stupid, you jerk!" her nervousness went away in a blink of an eye.

"Yeah, yeah... Sorry, calm down. I didn't call you for this."

"What do you want then?" she snapped.

"To talk to you about what I said before."

Miyu stared at him. Did he mean he wanted to talk about that fiancé thing? Was that serious? Before saying anything, she took a deep breath.

"Okay. Go on…" she said as she seated on the futon spread out in the middle of the living-room, beside a tiny center wood table.

He seated on the other side of the table to look at her face as he began talking

"First, I want you to listen to me quietly. After I'm finished, you can comment on what I said. Okay?" he waited for her answer. Miyu just nodded in agreement.

"I was serious when I told you I'm your fiancé." She made an incredulous face. He pretended not to see that and continued talking. "I know this is hard to believe, but it's the truth. I myself didn't take it seriously until last week…"

~~~~ FLASHBACK ~~~~

_A week before Miyu's arrival at the Saionji's temple._

"I'm home!" Kanata said as he arrived home from school. He had no response from his father though and found that weird. He had been there in the morning and hadn't said anything about leaving the house that day.

"Old man?" Kanata tried calling him, but still no one answered. He decided to look for him then, going inside his father's room. He really wasn't home. The boy just shrugged then, deciding not to worry. His father would probably return soon.

Kanata went to his room to change clothes and noticed a small letter envelope beside his futon.

"Eeh… What's this…?" he took it then started to unfold the letter inside.

~~~END OF FLASHBACK ~~~

Kanata took out a piece of wrinkled paper and handed it over to her.

"Read that and you'll understand what I mean."

Miyu was suspicious, but complied nonetheless. After straightening the paper carefully, she started to read what was written on it.

"_Hey, son!_

_When you happen to read this, I'll probably be far away already. Sorry I didn't say anything about this this morning! I imagined you would complain about it, so I kept quiet. Hehe. (Imagine a small drawing of Oji-san smiling making a peace v sign)_

_Anyway, remember the fiancé that I always mentioned that you had?! Well, she'll be arriving at the temple probably by next week! I had a conversation with her parents the other day and we agreed that you two should get to know each other more now that both have grown. What better way to do that than to make you guys live alone here for a while? Am I a genius or what?! HAHAHAHA._

_You never listened to me when I talked about this topic. Thought I was kidding, huh?! Hehe. Take good care of her by the way! Make your papa proud! (Imagine a small drawing of Oji-san winking here)_

_Love ya,_

_Papa_

_Ps. Don't go doing anything weird to her! (Unless she wants you to, of course. Hehe)_

_Ps 2. Here's a little picture of her (Don't let her see it though). She became such a beautiful girl! You lucky bastard!"_

Kanata was with one of his hands on his chin, supporting his head, as he watched Miyu's face change expressions as she read. At first her face showed surprise, then disbelief. By the end of her reading though, she looked so angry that she seemed capable of exploding at any moment. Kanata could stare at her all day and he would never get bored, he thought.

"What…. Is… this….." Miyu managed to say, trembling, trying to keep herself from becoming a murderer. At that point it could be anyone. She just wanted to converge her anger to somewhere or someone.

"What, you can't read? Don't tell me I'll have to teach you even that?" Kanata grinned, amused.

"You know… I'm on the edge of sanity here. Don't tempt me." She gave him a death glare.

"Sure. So what is it you don't understand?" He didn't even budge.

"Are you kidding me!? I don't understand ANY of it! What fiancé? What is this about talking to my parents!? Are you sure he was talking about me and my family!? I've never heard anything about any of this! I didn't even remember you existed until this morning!"

"Wow. You're hurting my feelings."

"Be serious!"

"Ok, sorry." He showed both his palms as a sign for her to calm down. " I'm sure that it's you. Unless you happen to have a hidden twin sister or something"

"I can't believe it… How could they do this to me..?" Her voice cracked a little startling him. Suddenly Miyu's eyes started to burn while angry tears threatened to fall. Kanata noticed this and his mood fell. He wasn't expecting her to have this kind of reaction and he definitively didn't like to see her sad.

"Hey.. Don't be like this..." he started to get closer to her.

"How can I not be like this? How can you be so calm anyway..?"

Now he had an arm around her shoulder. She stiffened but didn't reject him, so he took that as an encouragement and just held her with both arms gently.

"It's not that I'm calm." he caressed her hair with one hand. "It's just that I've had more time to get used to the idea. It could've been worse, you know."

"Eh?"

"Yeah. Like… You know. What if you had turned out to be toothless or something? That would've been horrible for me. I guess I can put up with the fact your dream is to become a comedian."

She started to answer to his provocation and looked up to face him without thinking. She regretted it immediately. His face was too close. They stared each other for a second until she stepped away from his hold.

"I have to say this now. Please don't take it personally."

Kanata nodded.

"I'm not gonna be a part of any of this. I don't know what our parents are planning exactly, but I'm not gonna be their little toy and just go with the flow of things like you seem to be doing."

"What? What are you going to do?"

"Nothing. I just won't acknowledge it. That's all. If I ever get married or become someone's fiancé it will be because both parties involved wanted it, not because of my parents or anyone else's."

"Fair enough, I guess. So?"

"So since I have nowhere else to go and I'll be forced to keep on living with you because of that, I'll be making some rules."

Kanata's face fell.

"Oh. That's gonna be great…" he wasn't able to disguise the sarcasm from his voice.


End file.
